99 Problems But a Grinch Ain't One
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura decide to spend Christmas Eve in his office, rather than attend Naruto's Christmas Party. How will they pass the time? PWP, NSFW, smut


Lovingly beta'd by the amazing Ohayohimawari

For the Icha Icha Paradise Discord Secret Santa

Prompts: Accidental Boner, and Only One Bed

It had been a long time since Kakashi was truly alone in the tower. There were no aides running about with paperwork, no teams to debrief, he had even sent the ANBU guards away, against their better judgment. Holidays should be spent with family, and just because the Hokage had no one waiting for him at home didn't mean everyone else should have to suffer.

He felt chakra, warm and welcoming before he smelled her. And he smelled her before he heard her. Must have been a slow night at the hospital too, the aroma of antiseptic and bleach was there, but the normal underlying hint of blood was missing. But the sweet scent of her shampoo overpowered all of the other things, so she showered before leaving the hospital. The elevator doors opened with a ding and he could hear the soft soles of hospital shoes against the hardwood floor as she made her way to his office.

Kakashi glanced out his window hoping to check the time but found the moon hidden behind dark clouds. It must be late, he thought. Looking over Konoha all the shops were dark, as were most of the homes.

His office door creaked as she pushed it open letting herself in without knocking.

"Kakashi, what are you still doing here?" she scolded.

"Finishing up paperwork."

He heard Sakura sigh in reply, but couldn't see her over a mountain littering his desk. Picking up the file from atop the closest pile to her she flipped through it. He winced at her choice. D-ranked mission requests usually didn't require the Hokage's personal attention.

"Anyone could have done most of this," she mumbled half to herself digging through the pile. "This one, applicants for ANBU test," she scolded waving the file in his general direction." Ibiki hasn't even been through it to weed out anyone that isn't worth evaluating?"

"Ibiki took a half-day today, so I told him I would finish it up. He had dinner with his in-laws tonight."

Sakura's eyes popped up to his at that. "Ibiki's married?!"

"His wife runs the toy shop in the civilian district."

"Toy shop or _toy shop_."

"Why Sakura, what is the difference?" Kakashi questioned with feigned innocence.

She grumbled something inaudible as she pulled another random folder out and opened it. "Okay then, what about this? The schedule for the check-in station at the gates. I know that is Kotetsu's job!"

"He and Izumo took a long weekend. The adoption was finalized and they wanted to do something special for their first Christmas as a family."

"Did you give everyone Christmas Eve off?" She asked, only mildly surprised. Most people thought Kakashi was lazy and a bit of a hard ass, but she knew he was far too compassionate. In many ways, he was too soft for this job. Which was why he was often here late at night well after everyone else had gone home.

"Everyone had family things. I had to run Genma and Tenzo out of here about an hour ago. I will survive one night without them lurking quietly in the corner. There are a few ANBU somewhere outside patrolling still, but I let as many go as possible."

"And what about you Kakashi, don't you have plans tonight?"

"Naruto invited me over."

"Me too."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. Sakura had shuffled enough stacks of paper he could actually see her now.

"I just left work, and don't give me that look." She might be the only person who worked as much as he did. "We didn't have much going on tonight and I let as many people leave early as I could."

She looked tired, probably tried to do everything herself, too, but that wasn't what was bothering him. Instead of her normal attire, she was wearing white hospital scrubs. It so unusual he had to ask, "What's with the scrubs?"

"It was just one of those days. I got puked on by a kid who ate too much candy as soon as I came in, and right before I left it was a whole food poisoned family. I didn't have anything else in my locker."

Well, that explained the shower. Kakashi might have asked more questions, but was distracted from all other thoughts when Sakura began crawling on the floor, lightly tapping her knuckles on the boards.

"What are you—"

"Shhhhhh," she silenced him.

As curious as he was about what Sakura was looking for, he didn't give it much thought. Those white scrubs were hugging her ass just so, and the lines of her red thong were hard to miss. He started shuffling the remaining stack of paper to the floor to clear his desk, and if that gave him an unimpeded view of Sakura, well that was just a bonus.

Finally, she came to a stop, leaning forward with her ear almost to the floor and knocked again. "Found it!" Warm green chakra flowed from her for just a moment, then she lifted the boards pulling out several large bottles of sake.

"Is that Tsunade's secret stash?" Kakashi cursed the awe in his voice. He had never believed it was real.

"Yup it's the good stuff she saved for special occasions. Most of these are from Iwa and Suna. Gifts from the other kages."

Kakashi resisted the need to pout a little at this. No one had gifted him fine sake. He always got cultural tokens or something with pugs. It didn't seem fair.

"Tsunade asks me if I've found it every time she's here. I thought she was just messing with me."

Sakura laughed. "Well don't tell her I helped you. That seal can only be removed with medical ninjutsu. She did it just to fuck with you. It will drive her crazy wondering how you got in."

Rising to her feet, she sauntered back toward him. Instead of stopping in one of the two chairs on her side of the desk she walked around, stopping only to kick off her shoes before hopping onto his desk before him. Kakashi groaned internally, she had no idea what she was doing to him. He was dying to take a peek and see if the front of her pants revealed as much as the back did, but thought better of it and kept his eyes straight ahead.

This wasn't any better. Her chest was at eye level now. He rolled his chair back a bit to give himself some much-needed space. "I think I have some cups here somewhere." His chair spun backward to allow him to check the shelves behind his desk. When he turned back to her a moment later he held a coffee cup in each hand.

"Sorry, but this is all I've got," he said holding them up. "Would you rather have _Pug Life_ or _Sorry I'm late I didn't want to come_?"

Sakura reached for Pug Life laughing, "Where did you get these?"

"Naruto thinks they're funny."

Kakashi did his best to sound exasperated, but it didn't reach his eyes. They lit up as Sakura began to pour a more than generous amount into his mug. He raised an eyebrow to question her, but she only shrugged. "I've been drinking in this office for a decade. Let's see if you can keep up." After filling her own mug she recapped the bottle and placed it on the desk beside her.

Sakura lifted the mug to her lips before asking, "Where are the robes tonight? I kinda like the hat." She hid her smile as she took a small sip, then licking the flavor from her lips.

Kakashi's jaw dropped, hopefully, hidden behind the mask. He'd always known she would be the death of him. "I ditch them after dark. I'm the only one here anyway."

"So you wouldn't put the hat back on? Just for me?"

"Maybe later," he said dropping his voice just a bit lower.

"I look forward to it."

It wasn't long before Kakashi reached the bottom of his mug. He leaned forward to grab the bottle, but Sakura pushed him back gently with her foot. She leaned forward to refill the cup, but all Kakashi could see was the way the v-neck of her top hung down just enough to show she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She seemed to hover there far longer than was necessary. Kakashi wondered just how much of this his self-control could take.

Eventually, Sakura sat up again and started on her second cup. They fell into a relaxed conversation, avoiding the obvious topic of the holiday.

Kakashi was lazily rubbing Sakura's foot, which was still perched in his lap when they both heard the elevator start to descend.

"Is someone here?" she whispered.

"I don't think so," Kakashi answered. He took a deep breath and tried to focus his chakra. Everything was just slightly fuzzy, making it hard to concentrate. Luckily, their visitor wasn't the quiet type.

"You can't hide from me Kaka-sensei!" echoed from the floors below them as the elevator started to rise again.

"Shit, it's Naruto," he grumbled. He had no intention of going to any party, no matter how stubborn the host was.

"Quick, under the desk," Sakura said as she hopped down.

Kakashi was too buzzed to think of a better plan and crawled under without argument as the elevator dinged open. Sakura darted in behind him and pushed him as far back as possible. She wiggled between his legs and leaned back into his chest, biting her hand to keep from laughing as Naruto's cries got louder.

"Kaka-sensei? Are you still here? I can see your light from the street," he yelled with just as much enthusiasm as he pushed the heavy office door open. His boots clunked as he crossed the room. "Kaka-sensei, you can't hide from me."

Sakura was doubled over and biting her hand to keep from laughing. It might have been entertaining, but with every laugh she suppressed, she squirmed just a bit. Not much at all, and yet all too much. It was starting to affect Kakashi in ways he knew Sakura wouldn't ignore.

The footsteps stopped only inches away from the thin facade that kept the underside of the desk from view. "Come on, you're gonna miss the party!" Naruto whined above them.

Sakura's entire body was trembling with laughter not yet released. She wasn't going to last much longer. Kakashi pulled her back against his chest to put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," he admonished. And if his breath blew along the back of her neck, well that couldn't be helped.

How much longer was Naruto going to keep standing there? Kakashi's problem was rapidly becoming move obvious, and as much as he didn't want to go to Naruto's party, he really didn't want Sakura to punch him into his own image on the Hokage monument.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," rang out and he felt Naruto's chakra spike. "Aw, man. Only two of you?"

"Hey don't look at us, you're the one who's too drunk to channel his chakra," one of the clones admonished.

"Whatever. I don't have time to argue. We gotta find Sakura and Kaka-Sensei. They are late for the party. I'm gonna check the hospital and Sakura's apartment. You guys look for Kakashi. Check the Hokage manor, his apartment, the memorial stone, oh and dad's ear."

They sounded like a stampede as they filed out of the office, the sounds of their singing bouncing off the walls, "You're a mean one, Kaka-sensei, You really are a heel."

Kakashi had hoped Naruto's exit would be the end of his torment, but couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as the elevator doors slid closed, Sakura let her laughter out. She was doubled over and shaking from the force of her glee, her small figure sliding about in his lap. He knew there was no way she hadn't noticed his problem. For some reason, she seemed to be ignoring it, and for that, he was eternally grateful. When she finally regained control over herself, she wiped the tears from her face, then she turned to Kakashi giving him a genuine smile before crawling out on her hands and knees.

Kakashi knew the sway in her hips had to be unintentional, and really shouldn't be staring. Then she turned, and when she gave him a small wink before standing up to let him exit, and he thought just maybe she was just trying to kill him.

He rose to his feet just as Sakura was poking through his bookcase. "So Kakashi," she said far too casually, "why Lord Fourth's ear?"

"It was a great reading spot until Tenzo told Shikamaru about it, now I hide in my hair."

"I guess it's not safe to go home tonight. Naruto is relentless when he wants something. Ah, here it is!" She smiled as she came across a seemingly boring looking history book. "Grab the sake."

Kakashi was more confused than he had been all night as Sakura pulled the ancient text from the shelf. The bookcase slid to the side, revealing a small room.

"What is this?" he asked trying to hide his awe.

"Did they not tell you anything when you took over? It's an emergency operations center if the tower is overrun. If you lock it from the inside you cannot open it from the outside without two ANBU from the Hokage guard."

Kakashi returned to her side peering in with the sake in his hand, almost afraid to walk in. There was a conference table, a kitchen, and in the corner, a single bed. "So how do you know about this and I didn't."

"Tsunade had the bed put in for when she got too drunk and didn't want to walk home. I can't tell you how many mornings Shizune and I found her here. If we're going to spend the night hiding from Naruto, might as well be comfortable."

Kakashi only shrugged. There wasn't anything more he could say, and he wasn't sure he trusted what would happen if he tried to speak. He was too drunk and overwhelmed to do anything but follow her lead. The sight of her flopping down so casually sent another shock straight to his painfully hard member. Thank the First, his vest was long enough to keep the evidence concealed.

He could do this. It wasn't a big deal. He had shared tight spaces and small beds with kunoichi his entire career without incident. This was no different. Except it was different. This wasn't just any kunoichi; Sakura's wrath was deadly. At least he thought it was Sakura. She had been acting in a most un-Sakura way all night now that he thought about it.

The more Kakashi thought about it, the stranger it all seemed. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he was too lost in his own mind to realize that Sakura was already stretched out on it.

What was worse, he couldn't seem to will his erection away. None of his usual tricks were working. If he didn't know better he would think she was doing this intentionally, but Sakura wouldn't do that. Would she?

He tried to swallow, but his mouth was so dry he couldn't. He risked another sip of his sake. He could do this. They were just going to sleep. That was it. Sleep. He risked a glance behind him. Her pink locks fanned out on the white pillowcase like a halo, and at that moment Kakashi was sure she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Sakura smiled up at him. "We're probably stuck here all night, might as well relax."

It was official, she was trying to kill him.

"I'm really tired. It's been a long day," he said. I think I am just going to go to sleep." There, mission accomplished. He couldn't get in any deeper if he went to sleep. Crawling behind her, he laid on his side, close to the edge and facing the wall.

"You just gonna sleep in your boots and vest? That seems uncomfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Kakashi, this isn't a mission. You aren't camping. Take your damn shoes off."

He only laughed without moving to follow her instructions.

"Well you are at least going to have to get up so we can get under the blanket, it's too cold to sleep on top," she said.

Try as he might, Kakashi couldn't find a reasonable argument. Finally giving in, he stood up to let Sakura pull the comforter back.

If Sakura was going to insist he "get comfortable," then fine. He sat back onto the side of the bed to remove his shoes and unwrap his weapons pouches.

He heard a switch flick behind him and the fluorescent light overhead faded away. The room wasn't plunged into total darkness. There was a glow from the machines on top of the conference table that gave him just enough light to make everything out. A moment later the bed sank slightly behind him as Sakura stretched out on the other side.

He was still unsure about removing his vest. It was the only thing keeping the stubborn bulge in his pants from being so obvious. He knew he was being ridiculous. Any shinobi worth his salt should be able to sneak between the sheets in semi-darkness. Finally, he gave in, unzipped the vest discarding it onto the floor, and then pulled his jonin shirt over his head. Undershirt, mask, pants, that should be considered comfortable.

Stealth, that was the key to this mission. Stealth and distance. And not provoking Sakura's fist. How hard could it be? He groaned internally as his own pun.

He kept his back to her as he slipped between the sheets pulling the comforter to his waist.

In, safe and undetected.

The next step was to return the blood flow to the rest of his body. The obvious solutions weren't an option, Sakura would not be amused if he asked for her help, and while he was sure that the door off the kitchen area led to a bathroom, he didn't think it would offer enough privacy. So the only other option was to think it away.

Gai, Gai in sparkly spandex, Gai dancing in sparkly spandex.

That did it, at least a little. At least it wasn't painful anymore.

"Kakashi?" her voice was soft, breathy, and oh so sexy. Just like that, he was hard again. "You asleep?"

He could just ignore her, pretending to be asleep. No that wouldn't work, she was a medic. "No."

Short and to the point. Hopefully, it didn't sound as strained to her as it did to him.

The mattress moved a bit beneath him as she squirmed about. "I'm hot," she grumbled pulling something from under the cover.

Did she just pull the scrub pants off? Kakashi took a moment to consider the situation. She came looking for him, she pulled out the sake, she crawled into his lap, and now she took her pants off. Maybe, just maybe he was trying too hard to avoid the obvious implications of all these things.

Maybe Sakura was coming onto him, or she was just fucking with him? Either way, two could play at this game. He sat up and pulled his undershirt and mask over his head and let it drop to the floor. Her small gasp spoke volumes at that moment.

"You're right, it is getting hot in here," he said dropping his voice just a bit lower, then lying back to face her this time, instead of the wall. "But I think you like it that way, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura took another deep breath. No matter how much she wanted this, how many times she had imagined it, she never imagined Kakashi's face would be so _perfect_. He was letting her see it when she was beginning to think he would never take the hint.

She pushed him back playfully but kept her hand lightly balanced on his shoulder. "Maybe I do." She cursed herself for how breathy her voice sounded in her own ears. That smirk was to blame, or maybe it was the beauty mark.

She ached to taste him, to finally claim him. She knew he wanted her too, that much had been more than obvious. It had taken all night to get him here, it wouldn't do to give him an out now.

Slowly she leaned forward and closed the distance between them as her eyes fluttered closed. Kakashi was following her lead, letting her melt into him. Without realizing it she hooked a leg around his and pulled him closer, relishing in the feeling of his hard body against hers.

Long, sure fingers wove into her hair tilting her head slightly to deepen their kiss. She parted her lips to allow him access and moaned with the overload of sensation as his warm tongue swept across her own.

His kiss was much softer than she had imagined. Soft, sweet, and far too tempting. Her hands couldn't be kept idle, finally free to trace the lines of his body. Sakura felt herself getting lost in his gentle caresses when suddenly her world flipped. Sakura pulled back to find Kakashi on his back below her, his hips pinned down by her thighs. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. The raw emotions on his maskless face were too much, even in the dark.

He cupped her face and she leaned into his touch, it felt so safe, like home. She smiled when his thumb caressed her lip softly.

"What do you want from this, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip considering the best way to answer that question. Maybe she should tell him everything, maybe that would be too much. She had been hinting at this for months, and she wanted as much of him as he was comfortable giving to her. But that was probably too much, she thought as she smiled mischievously, she decided to stick with their immediate needs.

She pulled the white scrub top over her head and discarded it on the floor, and for good measure, she rolled her hips over his hardness. "Right now, what I really want... is to suck your cock."

Kakashi's eyes widened just a bit in surprise, filling Sakura with confidence. She leaned close, relishing in the sensations of his hands skating over her skin. "Then I am going to fuck you," she whispered.

Before she could kiss him her world flipped again and Kakashi was above here looking down. "Fuck Sakura! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he growled above her.

She reached between them and let her hands slide over his covered cock, "I am beginning to get an idea."

Kakashi didn't answer her, at least not verbally. Instead, he kissed her again. Somehow it was more desperate and needy than before. Like he couldn't get enough of her, and Sakura loved it. His lips trailed down her jaw, nipping her neck along the way.

A warm hand skimmed up her ribs before cupping her breast gently. Sakura let out a breathy moan, and Kakashi caught her eye before wrapping his mouth around the other.

Sakura was already starting to lose herself in his touch. It was as if he knew her body better than she did. He bit down on her nipple just enough to make her back arch off of the bed and she knew it was becoming too much. She hooked a leg over his and flipped them again.

Smiling at his obvious shock she pushed him back into the pillows.

"I told you, Kakashi." She said kissing down his torso.

"I want..."

_Kiss._

"To suck..."

_Kiss. _

"Your dick."

With a final kiss above the button of his pants, she looked up and caught his eyes. They were dark and full of unspoken need that sent electricity straight to her belly. Nimble fingers made quick work of both pants and boxers, leaving Kakashi laid out before her. She suppressed the urge to growl, even if his arched eyebrow told her he knew just how much she liked what she saw.

Her eyes trailed down admiring the scars along his torso to the silver happy trail leading to…

Sakura's mouth dropped as she watched his hand gliding along his stiff cock. Sakura licked her lips as she moved closer. She let Kakashi continue his work as she started kissing his along his inner thigh.

"Sakura, don't tease me," he said with a hint of desperation and more than a hint of warning.

She waited only a moment before wrapping her hand around his, watching as he showed her how he liked to be stroked. As he pulled his hand away, Sakura finally closed her mouth over him. His hiss of relief only encouraged her. Her tongue circled the head lapping up the salty precum already oozing from him.

Fuck, he was delicious, and everything she had hoped he would be. She felt his hand in her hair, not pulling or pushing her deeper, just holding her. Connecting them.

Opening her throat, she swallowed all of him. The resulting grunt sent shivers down her spine, and she started to bob her head in earnest, delighting in every moan and gasp she pulled from him. Before long, she felt him tug her hair and looked up to catch his eye. He was close. Sweat coated his forehead, and his face contorted from the efforts holding himself back. He tried to pull her up, but Sakura stubbornly stayed where she was, watching him closely as she worked her way down his cock. She cupped his sack with just a tiny bit of chakra and watched as he lost all control, and fell apart beneath her. Bucking up, he exploded into her mouth, filling her with his salty cum, and Sakura took it all, letting him ride out his high before finally pulling back and releasing him.

It took him a moment to regain his composure, and she waited until Kakashi was watching her again, before licking her lips clean.

"Why didn't you stop?" He asked, his voice full of satisfied euphoria.

"I didn't want to. Did you not like it?" She began to crawl over him again. She stopped, licked his neck up to his ear, then whispered, "I think you did."

Without warning, Sakura found herself on her back again. "I did, but I don't like to cum first." He sounded almost primal, and Sakura loved it.

It seemed Kakashi's patience had worn thin. He wasted no time ripping the red lace away and exposing her to him.

"You interrupted me with that little display, and I wasn't done with you yet. I hadn't even gotten started."

It seemed he was done with the teasing. Without warning, he buried himself between her legs. Sakura's head fell back and a throaty moan escaped her when Kakashi's warm tongue trailed along her slit. Without thinking, she brought a palm to her mouth to bite down and quiet herself. When her next moan was muffled Kakashi pulled back. "Don't you dare hold back," he demanded. "You have been teasing me for months. I want to hear you lose control."

He didn't give her time to respond before returning to his task, gliding two fingers into her warmth. "Fuck, Sakura. You're so wet."

He was so close to where she wanted him that she could feel this breath ghosting over her skin. As his fingers curled against her inner walls, he wrapped his lips around her clit. She wasn't able to hold back any longer.

"Yes… Kakashi… just like that!" She arched off the bed, her eyes finding his. They were darkened with a desire that caused her entire body to shiver. The desperation she saw reflecting within them was just for her.

With each pump of his fingers, with each swirl of his tongue, Sakura felt herself inching closer and closer to the cliff. Her hands fisted into the sheets, desperate to hold onto something, anything to ground her. His tongue was suddenly replaced with this thumb rubbing circles, and she felt his breath over her ear.

"That's it, come for me." His voice was so soft, his words only for her. That was all it took, and she let herself tumble over the edge as she called out his name in broken syllables.

There was no way to know how long it lasted, it could have been moments or days before Sakura came down from her high. Kakashi was pushing her sweaty hair away from her face, smiling in a way that should be illegal.

Sakura had a lot of things she wanted to say at the moment, but her brain was still not quite functioning enough to form coherent sentences. Instead, she opted to lean forward, kissing him softly.

Or at least that's what she thought it would be. Suddenly she was lost in the sensation of Kakashi's hands tugging her closer, his lips parting hers, and his delightful tongue slowly stroking her own. Her musky flavor blended with his salty one as if they were intended to be together. Somehow, it felt like home. Kakashi rolled onto his back, and Sakura was more than content to follow his lead. She moved without thinking, her thighs straddled his hips and she sat up, letting her slick sex slide along his shaft, feeling how hard he already was.

Kakashi sat up, his lips finding hers again. She wrapped her legs around him and snaked a hand between them. She relished in his slight grunt as her fingers encased his cock and aligned it with her entrance. Kakashi's fingers were digging into her hips, and he pulled back, breaking their kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as she sank down onto him.

Sakura took a moment to relish in the sensation of being so full. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, weaving her fingers into his soft hair. His hands slid down to cup her ass and to lend support as she started to let herself rise and fall, over and over.

Kakashi didn't rush her, instead, he let her chase her own pleasure as his lips found a home on her neck. Leaving feather-light kisses as he whispered to her how tight she was, how amazing she felt, how beautiful she was. It was all too much and Sakura was quickly approaching the edge again.

The higher she climbed the more she wanted to touch him, to feel him. She pulled him close, until her hard nipples pressed into his chest, relishing the sensation. Kakashi was pulling her closer too like they couldn't feel enough of each other. His grip on her ass was sure to leave bruises, but Sakura didn't care. Chasing their high together was all that mattered. Kakashi had stopped speaking, or maybe Sakura just couldn't hear him. He started thrusting up into her.

She knew her nails were digging into his back, but she couldn't let go.

"Kakashi, I... I'm... I'm gonna cum!"

It all happened suddenly. Kakashi growled as he bit down on her shoulder. Her entire body trembled in his arms, and wave after wave of electricity washed over her, leaving her entire body limp in his arms.

Kakashi followed after her. He held her against him until their breathing returned to normal. She smiled as his lips pressed gently to the seal on her forehead. Then he guided her to lie beside him, facing him.

Again, she found herself tracing his face; letting her fingers glide along the lines she knew but had never seen. Her thumb ran along his bottom lip. Sakura wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. She wanted to ask questions, to confess everything she was feeling. She needed him to know but words weren't good enough.

Just when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt him shift and pull back. Dread washed over her, but he just kissed her forehead lightly, then mumbled something about water.

Sakura sat up to watch as he poked through the pile of clothes and pulled on his lime green boxers. Wait—lime green? She had been in too much of a hurry to notice that before, and it was a perfect reason to take a closer look.

Laughter exploded from her before Sakura even had a moment to process what she was seeing. She clutched her stomach falling forward as she tried in vain to control herself. "Kakashi, are those _Grinch_ boxers?" She said, pointing at the furry green figure in a Santa hat on his ass.

He turned to her with a smile and protested, "It's Christmas."

Sakura only laughed harder, wiping tears from her eyes, "Oh my god. It's too much. Is that _the dog_ on the front?"

Kakashi abandoned his mission and jumped back onto the bed pinning Sakura down. She was still giggling uncontrollably, but looked up at him and saw warmth that filled her heart. "Yes." He kissed her softly. "And his name is Max."


End file.
